


Easier In Bed

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the case, Reid needs to feel Morgan alive under him.</p><p>Contains spoilers for 10.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This began with life-affirming sex and ended up encompassing some of my ultrasenstive!Morgan feels. Enjoy!

It wasn't unusual for Reid to be amorous after a case; they both tended to desire that comfort after much of the things they had to witness. But Reid spread his hands out over Morgan's chest and to his shoulders in such a way that told him this wasn't a routine comfort, but an urgent one. He didn't plead, or beg, or tear at the fabric of Morgan's shirt, removed it gently instead, but the firmness of Reid's long-fingered hands upon him told him everything he needed to know.

He was thinking about how badly things could have gone. Morgan had defused more complicated bombs, been in worse situations around explosives, but Reid hadn't seen those, hadn't had to witness them, so he understood why Reid's fingers were insistent and he was quiet, concentrated.

“Hey,” Morgan said, cupping Reid’s face with one hand as the other deftly unbuttoned his partner's shirt, “you okay, kid?”

The word was sweet, caring, any worrying connotations to their age gap or working relationship long put to rest. Reid pressed his cheek into the contact.

“If we'd agreed on the wrong wire, we'd be dead.”

“We didn't,” Morgan reminded him softly, “and we're not.”

He pushed Reid’s shirt off his shoulders, and ran his hands along the newly exposed skin. Reid mirrored the action, thumbs pressing into the shape of his defined biceps.

“I know.”

Morgan leaned in and kissed his lover, wrapped his hands around him and drew him close. Sometimes there was only so much to say when they already knew the realities of the dangers they faced. Sometimes they knew talking about the day would only lead them in circles.

“Can we fuck?” Spencer asked into the kiss, drawing back a little way. Morgan never realised until being with him how versatile the word _fuck_ could be made to sound; sometimes rough and dirty, sometimes blunt and to the point, sometimes casual and teasing, sometimes romantic and sweet. This time it was insistent, laced with desire, slightly edged with desperation.

“Yeah, baby,” Morgan murmured, reaching for the button of Reid’s slacks. “What kind of fucking do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck you,” Reid insisted, pressing his hips up as Morgan grazed his erection, fingers pressing into his arms again. “I want to be inside you.”

“Christ, yeah,” Morgan groaned, kissing the man again as he moved his hands to his own belt. “Yeah, baby, we can do that.”

They lost the rest of their clothing and clambered onto the bed in a heap of limbs, Reid manoeuvring Morgan into position under him, pushing open his legs and pressing an insistent finger behind his balls, against his perineum. Morgan could sense the need in the other man, registered the bypass of any of his usual foreplay-touching strategies, but he let himself be carried by it, confident without doubt that he would never do anything to him that wasn't mutually pleasurable. Reid was needy, and he was wanting. His lover kissed his way along his jawline, then down his neck and onto his clavicle, massaging circles with two fingers in the spot.

Morgan fished around for the bottle of lube, pretty sure it was under one of the pillows after the last use. He kept his legs wide, despite wanting to close them against the feeling of having the sensitive skin between his sack and his hole manipulated by such insistent fingers. After a moment he found the bottle, and brought it out to check it was the right kind for the job; water based, unscented, no distractions.

“C'mon, Spencer,” he said, waggling the bottle. “You know I don't last through ass play for long.”

Reid actually growled low in this throat, snatching the bottle and spreading a liberal amount on his fingers.

“You're so sensitive, Derek,” he said, circling his lover's hole with one slick finger. “I love how sensitive you are to this.” He nudged at Morgan's knees, and the man got the message, hooking his hands behind them and holding his legs up and open to give the man easy access. Reid pushed his finger past the outer muscle, and Morgan took a shuddering breath. “If you get close, tell me to stop. I want you to cum on my cock, not my fingers.”

“I'll cum on your words if you're not careful,” Morgan groaned.

“Would love to try that some time,” Reid said, a breathless grin teasing at his mouth as he caught Morgan's eye. “But tonight I need to _fuck_ you.”

Reid had to be slow and careful even though he was desperate, not just because Morgan needed to be stretched, but also because he was ultra-sensitive. When they usually decided on Morgan on the receiving end of penetrative sex, they had to set aside enough time to allow for the inevitable orgasm Morgan would reach from Reid’s fingers prepping him, then his refractory period before they could get onto penetration. Usually Reid delighted in how quickly Morgan could get pleasure from something that had once been an overwhelming area of interaction, but tonight he clearly needed to get there faster, needed his lover at pace with him, and Morgan was excited for the break from their usual method.

Three stretching, careful fingers later, still avoiding any contact with the man's prostate, and Morgan having to let go of his knees because the position was tiring, and they were ready.

“You sure this isn't too fast?” Reid asked him as he cupped Morgan's jaw, tilting his face up to kiss him.

“It's good, baby,” Morgan assured him. “Lube up well and go hard, you know I won't last long.”

Reid sat back on his haunches to uncap the bottle of lube and spread it liberally over his length. He wiped the excess off around Morgan's hole. He still looked intense, but now he was meeting Morgan's gaze, and letting his hand roam his inner thigh. Not even desperation could make him treat his lover like a means to an end; if it wasn't mutually pleasurable, there was no point doing it.

“Ready?” Reid asked as he lined the head of his cock up with Morgan's body.

“Fuck me, baby.”

Reid pushed in firmly, and Morgan made a sound of exertion from his chest. It didn't hurt, but the feeling of being stretched apart, of Reid's steady push to bury his length was intense. His own cock jumped and twitched at the indirect stimulation to his prostate, and he reached up to cling to Reid’s damp back.

“Derek, you feel so good,” Reid groaned, thrusting shallowly, hair falling around his face, deceptively strong arms under Morgan's knees, keeping his legs spread apart and supporting him above him, arched over him. With little effort Morgan could reach up and kiss him, mouth open and responsive to Reid’s tongue.

As Reid’s hips began to move faster Morgan could already feel his body climbing towards its peak; he was so quick to respond to being fucked, usually not even needing his cock touched to get off, they both knew he wouldn't last. Usually he'd be working on his second orgasm of the session, the previous release helping him to stay longer, but this time he knew as Reid's stroke got faster and longer, he was a goner.

“God, baby,” he whined, clinging to Reid and pushing his hips up to meet him. “Harder, I'm gonna cum.”

Reid obliged him, lowering himself slightly so he could nip at his lover's jaw, hips pressing him down into the bed with each stroke. Morgan keened and whined as his lover's movement inside him tipped him over the edge, his ejaculate shooting out across his chest and his toes curling, knees pressing into Reid's hip to keep him close, keep that intense pounding going as Reid fucked him through his orgasm.

“It's so hot when I make you cum like that,” Reid told him, lips against his jaw.

“Keep going, baby, fuck me as long as you want.”

It was only just bearable, to continue being fucked after such an intense orgasm, but Morgan relished the feeling. He stroked his hands along Reid's sides, watched the subtle muscles of his abs work as he thrust his hips. Some of the desperation had gone out of him, now they were there in the middle of things, Reid seemed to want to stay in perpetual motion. Morgan would be happy for that too, relishing the friction, idly tugging at his cock, lifting his hand to lick off a smudge of cum that had got on it.

“I love the way you feel after you've cum,” Reid told him, leaning down to taste himself on the man's lips.

“Yeah? How's that?”

“The spasms from your orgasm,” Reid elaborated, “then you're pliant, but your muscles keep twitching, and you look so hot under me, your chest all sweaty and heaving.”

“You like me sweaty, huh?” Morgan teased, digging his heels into Reid's backside, urging him on.

A reply died in Reid's throat, coming out only as a small sound as he his lids fluttered and he picked up his pace again, fucking Morgan hard and steady.

“God,” Morgan sighed, tugging at himself again, shivering at a jolt of feeling in his gut on a particularly long stroke, “I think I’m getting hard again, baby.”

“You are?” Reid craned his neck to look, and grinned. “You think I can make you cum again?”

“I don't know, but you should definitely try.”

Reid brought his arms up and over Morgan's legs, instead planting his forearms beside his torso, lowering their bodies flush. It meant his strokes were shallower, but he was seated deep, making Morgan take all of his length over and over. Morgan kissed him needily, holding his neck to keep him there, although Reid hardly needed the encouragement, he enjoyed kissing while they had sex as much as Morgan did.

Between their bodies Morgan's cock was hard again. It didn't feel so fragile and edgy a build as the first time, but it was definitely a real second wind, however much a surprise. His refractory period was usually a good twenty minutes at least, but he'd never been ready to go again mere minutes after orgasming before, even in his youth.

He was already overstimulated from orgasm, and it was showing by the way noises were pouring unabated out his mouth, moans and gasps and sighs, all of which Reid seemed to lap up, spurred on, striking hard with his hips to illicit the best sounds from him. The build was slower than the first time, but the sensation was almost too much.

“Spencer, please,” he gasped, “I need a hand, I can't get off hands free again, oh god!”

Reid lifted himself slightly, slipping a hand between them to find Morgan's cock and wrap around it, stroking firmly, twisting around the head and thumbing the sensitive tip.

“You gonna cum on my cock twice in one night, Derek?” Reid asked, making Morgan groan and dig his nails into the top of Reid's back.

“Yes! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!” he repeated frantically, head thrashing as he felt the point of no return racing towards him. “Spencer, please!”

Reid did not disappoint, fucking him hard and pumping his cock at the same time, taking him headlong into his second orgasm. He came over the man's hand, body spasming and legs jerking with the intensity, even more acute than the first.

Reid let go of his cock, put his arm back on the bed to give himself support, and began to really jackhammer his hips against Morgan's backside, sliding his cock in and out of him, grunting against the man's neck with the exertion.

“C'mon,” Morgan urged, wrapping his arms and legs around him, “fill me up, pretty boy.”

It didn't take long after that, and he came with a strangled cry against Morgan's flesh, hips pressed hard against him. Morgan wasn't sure if he was feeling his own muscles spasming or his lover's, or both, but it felt amazing and he willed it to last forever.

“Holy shit!” he gasped, sinking back into the pillow with Reid limp on top of him. “God, baby, you do it so well.”

Reid chuckled, and kissed the man's neck. “Not sure how much credit I can take,” he panted, voice husky and strung-out, “your hair-trigger prostate does most of the work for me.”

“God,” he moaned, stroking the man's hair, concentrating on the feeling of the cock still buried in him. “Remember when we thought I came so easy because I had prostate cancer?”

“When _you_ thought you had cancer, you mean,” Reid breathed in a laugh. “I told you it was just natural variation.”

“And if I'd taken your word for it, I could have avoided getting a boner during a prostate exam.” Morgan half-winced, half-grinned at the memory.

After several long moments, Reid carefully pulled out, Morgan's muscles reluctant to release him, and moved off him. Morgan rolled onto his side, knew that Reid had ejaculated so deep in him that he didn't have to worry about clean up until he moved, which he didn't intend to do until morning. He liked to sleep knowing he was full of his lover's cum, anyway.

“We definitely need to see if we can make that happen again,” Reid said as he pulled the bedsheets up around their hips, ready for when their bodies cooled. He got a wipe from a bedside draw to wipe away the semen from Morgan's abdomen, knowing from experience that it would cool and dry uncomfortably in the night if they didn't at least clean that up. He put it aside and turned off the lamp, sinking them into darkness but for a subtle greenish night light across the room.

“Might've been a fluke,” Morgan said, draping a hand over Reid's hip as he settled down again. “Do you think it's weird that getting fucked made me cum so easy, when my stroke game is so good?”

Reid laughed and kissed his lover. “Not weird.”

“Cause I can fuck you for hours if I want, but the moment you get inside me it's like the first time I’ve ever been touched.”

“Not weird,” he repeated. “You're just sensitive. It's probably partly psychological, too.”

“But you sure you don't mind? That I cum so fast doing ass stuff?”

“Of course not,” Reid assured him. “The first time we did anything, I was so happy that even one finger could be so effective. Tonight proves you have big potential for multiple orgasms.”

“Not sure I could survive two like that every time,” he mused. “But I'm totally up for letting you experiment on me. Doesn't have to be after we diffuse a bomb next time.”

“Preferably not,” Reid muttered, eyes closing as they began to settle in for sleep. “I'd rather not ever have to do that precursor again.”

Morgan moved in closer, pulling the sheets higher up around them and snuggled against his lover, kissing him gently as he hoped it would never come to that again. 


End file.
